


1976

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: 'Oh, yeah, the weight I've been gaining? That's your kid.'





	1976

**Author's Note:**

> I was rlly into this then lost inspiration halfway through )-:  
> Also 1976 would b the year Mac was conceived

Even in the late 70's, having a baby without being married was heavily taboo. Sex before marriage on it's own was frowned upon, whether resulting in pregnancy or not. Mrs. Mac never thought that would be a problem, seeing as she wasn't attracted to any of the men she'd met and she had no plan on dating others nor having children. She couldn't stand children. They were dirty, loud, and she didn't want to go through any sort of pregnancy or have anything linking her to a man. She was rather attracted to women, actually, pretty girls with long hair, but it wasn't something she'd act on. She wasn't a homosexual, she just appreciated female beauty.

There was one man that she found attractive, although it was very likely that she only liked him because he gave her weed and cigarettes. Despite this slight attraction, they only slept together once. When she had sex with Luther, it was good- really good. It was a hot day in July in the back of his car. It was the first and last time she'd ever be with a man in such an intimate way. They're were both high as fuck after he invited her to smoke weed with him, to test his new supply, and talking turned into kissing turned into fucking, and before she knew it, it was two months later and she was sitting in a doctor's office, getting her test results and being told that there was, in fact, a child growing inside her. 

It had to be Luther's child. He was the only man she'd ever had sex with, and she knew just where to find him. She was lucky that she was twenty six, living in her own apartment, and maintaining a stable job at Jiffy Lube. She was the only girl who worked there and she didn't give half a shit, but the whole pregnancy thing wasn't convenient for employment. 

Of course she told Luther. She needed to smoke a bit before she cut herself off, she couldn't raise a kid alone, and getting high meant running her mouth and, 'oh, yeah, the weight I've been gaining? That's your kid.'

They got married because of it. 

Mrs. Mac didn't want to lose her job and Luther didn't want some bastard child running around, so they got married as soon as they could. He was only twenty, just starting off dealing lighter drugs, and the idea of having a kid wasn't terrible. It was good, actually. Who would expect a married man with a child to be a drug dealer? It was a good cover. 

Mrs. Mac left her apartment and they moved into a small house together. It was nice for a while. 

They started fighting before Mac was even born. When the baby kicked, it hurt, and she liked to complain. She felt sick all the time and suffered when she couldn't smoke her cigarettes. Luther got sick of listening to it, told her to shut the fuck up and deal with it. He started dealing harder drugs, doing harder drugs, and he was barely home. By some stroke of luck, he was there when her water broke and was able to drive her to the hospital. 

Her baby was a stubborn little bitch. She had to get a cesarean section, spending a lot more time in the hospital than she'd wanted or planned. Her baby was crying when the doctors handed him to her, green eyes blinking rapidly, small tufts of dark hair on his head. Luther grinned a little bit at the sight of his son, and for some god damned reason, they decided to name him Ronald. 

He was the clingiest damn baby she'd ever seen. He cried at night, cried when his parents put him down, cried when he wasn't constantly being given attention. His first word was 'dada.' Luther had been very pleased with himself. Mrs. Mac had gone back to smoking. Despite the fact that he could be a pain in the ass, they had a rare moment of shared excitement when he took his first steps. 

The expression "terrible twos" weren't entirely accurate for Ronald. Little Ronnie made a habit of kicking and punching the furniture, clinging to his dad, and reaching for his mom's cigarettes. He couldn't talk very well but he tried, asking his parents to put on his favorite karate movies so he could stand in front of the television and replicate the protagonist's coolest moves. He often ended up knocking stuff over, but Luther was surprisingly calm about it, and Mrs. Mac enjoyed fixing things anyway. 

Mrs. Mac had always heard of the loving connection between a mother and her child. She didn't feel it. She cared about her son, yes, but she felt no intense love or connection. The older he got, the less she paid attention, and the less Luther was home. At some point Luther was sent to jail, at another Mac meant Charlie, and the months and years began blending together. She began to realize how her life was wasting away, how there was no point to her existing. She could hear people talking to her but didn't really register what they were saying, replying in grunts and groans. 

She chainsmoked, and doctors told her she was depressed, she was going to kill her lungs. She didn't care. When her house burned down, she just sat and watched. She didn't really care about life anymore. 

Then she met Bonnie Kelly.


End file.
